


The One Where Stiles Needs a Sourwolf Cuddle

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Stiles Has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: Stiles had another nightmare and came to Derek for comfort.





	The One Where Stiles Needs a Sourwolf Cuddle

Derek stumbled sleepily to the loft door, opening the heavy metal door with ease. He was about to growl at whoever it was for waking him up in the middle of the fucking night when his senses caught up with him. The smell of salt and the chemical smell of medication hit him first. “Stiles? What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.”

Stiles stood in front of the door, hugging his middle and sniffling. “I k-know and I’m sorry, but I had a bad dream again and I didn’t want to be home alone.”

Derek stepped aside, allowing Stiles entrance. “You don’t have to apologize, Stiles. Do you want to talk about it?”

Stiles entered the loft, choking back a sob and quickly shook his head. “Please, don’t make me talk about it.”

Derek nodded, closing the loft door. “Okay, we don’t have to talk just yet, but I’m here to listen when you’re ready.”

Stiles sniffled again, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his ever-present red hoodie. “Thanks, Derek. But, um, you don’t have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable. C-can you just, god this is so stupid.” He murmured to himself.

Derek walked closer to Stiles and stood awkwardly behind him. “What do you need, Stiles?”

Stiles jumped and whirled around to face Derek. “Jesus, Derek! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?!” he took a minute to calm down and wiped his hand over his face and sighed. “Can you just- can you hold me for a while? You know, until I can fall asleep again.”

Derek smiled softly and led the human over to his bed. “C’mon, let’s get you into bed.”

Stiles followed next to the wolf and kicked his shoes off when they reached the bed and then climbed in next to Derek, snuggling into the wolf’s warmth and closed his eyes. It didn’t take him long to fall back to sleep knowing that Derek was there to protect him.

 

~end~


End file.
